


Kawa

by Agniechchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Coffee, M/M, klanceandothers2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Kawa po odejściu Shiro nigdy nie smakowała tak samo.Drabble napisane w ramach #klanceandotherwrzesień2018 dla grupy fb ,,Klance & other Polska"





	Kawa

Kawa po odejściu Shiro nigdy nie smakowała tak samo.

Była to smutna prawda, z którą Adam musiał się pogodzić. To, co niegdyś dawało mu energię, chęć do życia, nadzieję, że może, kiedy wstanie z łóżka, nie będzie próbował od razu do niego wrócić, zniknęło bezpowrotnie.

Próbował przyjmować kofeinę w tabletkach, ale nawet w takiej postaci nie miała na niego wpływu.

Kawa zawsze była gorzka, lecz teraz smakowała inaczej, niezależnie od rodzaju, w każdym łyku czuł desperacje, smutek, zwykłe „ _proszę, nie odchodź_ ".

Iverson wyglądał na bardzo zszokowanego, kiedy usłyszał, że już nigdy nie wypije z rana razem z Adamem „małej czarnej".


End file.
